Wild Wild West
by EmmalineTroy
Summary: USA 1911 - Nach dem Feuertod ihrer Eltern springt die verzweifelte Bella vom Zug der sie in ihr neues Leben nach Kalifornien bringen soll. Der berüchtigte Eisenbahn Mogul Jacob Black will mit allen Mitteln das Automobil Imperium an sich reißen das Bella von ihrem Vater geerbt hat. Nach ihrem verschwinden heuert Black den Kopfgeldjäger Edward Cullen an...
1. Prolog

_**Inhalt:** _USA 1911 - Nach dem Feuertod ihrer Eltern springt die verzweifelte Bella vom Zug der sie in ihr neues Leben nach Kalifornien bringen soll. Der berüchtigte Eisenbahn Mogul Jacob Black will mit allen Mitteln das Automobil Imperium an sich reißen das Bella von ihrem Vater geerbt hat. Nach ihrem verschwinden heuert Black den Kopfgeldjäger Edward Cullen an, doch es kommt alles anders als geplant. ALL HUMAN / WESTERN / BELLAxEDWARD

_Meine erste All Human FF. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr der Geschichte eine Chance gebt._

Für alle die sich wundern, Turnabout ist fertig. So hier für euch der Prolog des ganzen.

Eure Emma

**_DISCLAIMER_**  
**_Die Charaktere der Twilight Saga gehören Stephenie Meyer. Der fiktive Staat New Austin - all seine Siedlungen, Orte und Sehenswürdigkeiten - und das fiktive Mexico - sowie all seine Siedlungen, Orte und Sehenswürdigkeiten - gehören Rockstar Games. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. _**

**Prolog**

****

Als Tochter aus gutem Hause war es mir, Isabella Marie Swan, nicht gegönnt gewesen wie ein Mann auf einem gerade erst gefangenen Bronko zu reiten, oder einem Verbrecher mit einem Revolver das Gesicht wegzupusten, wie es die meisten jungen Männer in meinem Alter mit Sicherheit konnten.

Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdachte, war es eine Schande, dass uns Mädchen diese wichtigen Lebensgrundlagen nie beigebracht wurden.

Aufgewachsen bin ich in New York, als Tochter von Charles und Renee Swan. Ich bin damals achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen und verlobt mit einem wohlhabenden Mann in meinem Alter.

Doch mir sollte das glückliche Leben einer frisch verheirateten New Yorker Ehefrau nicht vergönnt sein, denn es kam alles anders als Jacob Black in die Stadt kam und mein zukünftiger Ehemann spurlos verschwand.

Aber was hat dieser junge Mr. Black mit dem Ganzen zu tun? Als amerikanischer Ureinwohner war er einer der wenigen akzeptierten Geschäftsmänner mit den indianischen Wurzeln dieses Landes. Jacob Black ist der Grund warum ich keine Familie mehr habe und unser Haus mitten in der Nacht in Flammen aufging und ich somit alles verlor.

Nun sollte längst allen klar sein, dass Black und seine Gier nach Geld und Macht hinter all dem steckt. Er suchte einen Weg um an die Automobilfirma meines Vaters zu kommen, doch da ich als einzige Erbin im Testament stand, war er gezwungen zu handeln.

Dies ist meine Geschichte voller Schmerz, Angst, Mut und Liebe. Begleitet mich in den Wilden Westen Amerikas, mitten ins Herz des vergessenen Staates New Austin.


	2. Into the Wild

Da ich ein unheimlich ungeduldiger Mensch bin ist dieses Kapitel ungebetat. Ich hasse mich selbst für meine ungeduld...ok genug.

Das ist mein erster Ausflug ins All Human Genre und ich würde mich über Hilfe und Meinungen sehr freuen!

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Emma

Seit Tagen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet. Die nicht gepflasterten Straßen ließen bei jedem Schritt eine kleines Staubwölkchen entstehen das sich mit der eh schon trockenen Luft vermischte. An eine ruhige Nacht war bei dieser Hitze eigentlich nicht zu denken und so wälzte ich mich stunde um stunde in meinen warmen Bett hin und her bevor ich in einen unruhigen schlaf fiel.

Das nächste was ich spürte war Hitze, unglaubliche Hitze. Verschlafen sprang ich auf, alarmiert durch den sich ausbreitenden Rauch. Sofort rannte ich aus meinem Zimmer den Flur entlang um meine Eltern zu wecken doch das Feuer fraß sich unaufhaltsam durch die Wände.

In fühlte mich in diesem Moment so unfassbar hilflos als die Schreie meiner Mutter irgendwann vom Rauch erstickt wurden und mein Vater mir verzweifelt zurief mich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Ich stürzte die Treppe hinunter und wurde schon auf der letzten Stufe von einem Feuerwehrmann entgegen genommen. Als er mich aus dem Haus trug überließ ich mich der Dunkelheit die sich in mir ausbreitete.

„Hab keine Angst liebe Isabella, ich werde sehr gut auf dich aufpassen", flüsterte Jacob Black mir wohlwollend ins Ohr als ich von ihm und einem der Marshalls um die Trümmer herum geführt wurde die einst mein Heim gewesen waren. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte ich auf die in Leinentücher gehüllten Leichen meiner Eltern.

Von diesem Augenblick an betrachtete ich die Welt wie durch einen Schleier aus Nebel und Tränen. Ich wurde wieder in ein Hotel verfrachtet wo mich eine Frau in eine Wanne setzte und mir den Ruß von der Haut wusch. Sie Band meine Haare zusammen und steckte mich in ein dunkel blaues Kleid mit hochgeschlossenem Rüschenkragen und einem Kragenband aus weichem Samtstoff.

Mit einem Automobil wurde ich zum Bahnhof gefahren an dem Jacob Black und seine Gefolgschaft schon auf mich wartete. Mit einem falschen lächeln auf dem Gesicht öffnete er die Tür und half mir auszusteigen. Nebeneinander für die neugierigen Journalisten posierend warteten wir bis der Zug einfuhr und wir in einem Privat Abteil verschwinden konnten.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig wärend wir durch die Landschaft fuhren und größere und kleine Bahnhöfe und Poststationen hinter uns ließen. Er verbrachte kaum Zeit in dem uns zugeteilten Abteil sondern wanderte mehrmals am Tag den Zug auf und ab. Er ließ mich alleine wärend ich mich dem schmerz hingab und dafür war ich dankbar.

Jacob Black war ein Indianer, adoptiert von einer Kinderlosen Frau während einer Reise durch die Staaten. Er war erst 21 Jahre alt und schon jetzt ein skrupelloser Geschäftsmann bei der Eisenbahn. Seine Eltern sind bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Sie starben den gleichen Tod wie meine Eltern. Welch ein Zufall.

Am 10. Abend, wir hatten grade die Hauptstadt von New Austin hinter uns gelassen, lud Jacob mich in sein Schlafabteil ein. Er klopfte leicht mit der Hand auf sein Bett und wiederwillig ließ ich mich neben ihn sinken. Fest schlang ich meinen Morgenrock um meinen Körper und versuchte das gezitter zu unterdrücken das sich in mir unaufhaltsam ausbreitete.

„Ich will dass du weißt dass ich dich von nun an unterstützen werde. Seit dem meine Eltern mich adoptierten und von diesen Wilden wegholten die ich meine Familie nannte bin ich sehr gewandt im Umgang mit Geld und Vermögen. Ich lasse dich da nicht alleine mit der Leitung eines so großen Imperiums wie das deines Vaters. Es war das erste mal das Jacob mit mir ein Gespräch führte. Für gewöhnlich redetet er nur über mich, die Zukunft der Swan Automobil Company und sich selber.

Während er sprach wandert seine Hand über mein Bein und verschwand in meinem Morgenrock. Langsam wanderte er nach oben bis er an meinem Oberschenkel weiter Richtung Mitte wanderte.

Mir wurde übel und ich sprang auf. Im Gang schlug ich die Tür zu und lief schnell auf mein eigenes kleines Schlaf Abteil zu. Doch bevor ich die Tür zuschieben konnte schob Jacob sich hindurch und stieß mich Brutal aufs Bett. Er drückte meine Beine auseinander und riss mir die oberen Knöpfe meines Nachthemdes auf.

Seine Augen blitzten als er seinen Blick auf meine nackte Haut richtete, diesen Moment nutze ich und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Er rollte von mir herunter und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden.

Meine Knopfstiefel greifend sprang ich vom Bett stieg über einen stöhnenden Jacob hinweg und verschwand im Gang.

Schwer atmend lief ich durch den Privat Wagon und mehrere Passagier Wagons voller schlafender Menschen bis ich wenig später beim letzten Frachtwagen hinten im freien stand wo mir der Fahrtwind das Haar zerzauste. Von Jacobs geschnaufe und gezeter alarmiert ging ich zurück in den Wagon und blockierte die Tür gerade als er wie wild dagegen schlug.

„Versteck dich nur so lange du willst. Irgendwann musst du da rauskommen, es ist noch ein ziemlicher weiter Weg bis nach Kalifornien." Dann wurde es still.

Schluchzend sank ich zu Boden. Ich musste handeln. Ich musste verschwinden. Sofort. Und wenn ich von diesem verdammten Zug springen muss.

Das war die Idee!

Mit zitternden Händen zog ich mir meine Stiefel an und stand auf. Meinen Morgenrock fest um meinen Körper geschlungen fing ich an eine der Frachttüren an der Seite aufzuschieben.

Schnell und gefährlich rauschte die Umwelt an mir vorbei. Gefährlich, aber vor allem nah.

Ich hielt mich fest und späte um die Ecke um festzustellen dass ich jetzt handeln musste, der Zug fuhr auf eine Brücke zu und nur jetzt waren, hoffentlich, federnde Büsche in der Nähe.

Tief Luft holend und ohne weiter nachzudenken nahm ich kurz Anlauf und sprang. Die Büsche verfehlte ich. Hart schlug ich mit der Seite auf und rollte unkontrolliert auf den Abgrund zu. Vor Angst und schmerz blieb ich liegen und kniff die Augen zu. Irgendwann wurde alles dunkel.

Wie lange ich dort im Hohen Gras lag wusste ich nicht. Irgendwann jedoch blendete mich die Sonne und ich beschloss dass es an der Zeit war die Augen zu öffnen. Das erste was ich sah war Stinktier das Seelenruhig durchs Land wanderte und sich zum Glück nicht an mir störte.

Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Beine danach meine Arme und stellte erleichtert fest das ich mir bei dem unüberlegten Sprung nichts gebrochen hatte. Vorsichtig kroch ich vom Abgrund weg ohne einen Blick auf das tosende Wasser unter mir zu riskieren.

Ich war zwar ohne Knochenbrüche davon gekommen doch einige oberflächliche Blessuren hatte ich doch zu verzeichnen. Ich war von oben bis unten voller Staub und mit Sicherheit hatte ich mir die komplette linke Körperhälfte von oben bis unten geprellt.

Mein verschwinden muss wohl noch nicht aufgefallen sein da es der Hitze nach mittlerweile auf Mittag zuging und ich der Zug im Morgengrauen verlassen hatte.

Nun stellte sich die Frage wo ich denn nun hin sollte, hier bleiben konnte ich nicht. Nach New York? Schlechte Idee, er würde schon bald dort nach mir suchen lassen. Ich sah mich um und in einiger Entfernung befand sich eine kleine Bahnstation und eine Eisenbahn Manufaktur. Noch schlechtere Idee. Groß an einem Schild prangte der Name Black und von dem hatte ich genug. Also drehte ich mich um, erklomm einen kleinen Hügel und wanderte auf einem ausgetretenen Pfad am Waldrand entlang. Für einige Minuten erlaubte ich mir mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen und beschloss das alle gut werden würde.

Als ich ein gute Stück den Weg entlang gewandert war beschloss ich dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt war eine Pause einzulegen. Am Pfad entlang floss ein reißerisch schneller Fluss mit klarem Bergwasser das genauso schmeckte wie man sich es vorstellt. Ich musste Menschen finden, bald. So frei wie ich mich gerade fühlte ich durfte mich nicht zu lange hier aufhalten, alleine und auf sich selbst gestellt waren Wälder ein gefährlicher Ort.

Irgendwann verschwand mein kleiner Trampelpfad und ich war gezwungen den Wald ohne Orientierungshilfe zu betreten. Die Ruhe die ich vorher als entspannend empfunden hatte wurde jetzt schnell bedrohlich.

Je tiefer ich in den Wald hineinlief desto kühler wurde es. Mein zerrissener Morgenrock und das dünnen Nachthemd aus Leinen darunter boten mir nur wenig Schutz vor der Witterung.

Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl das mich irgendetwas verfolgte. Hier und da lauerte ein Schatten der immer wieder in der Deckung der Büsche und den tiefen Gräser verschwand.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und zu meinem Unglück hatte ich noch immer keine Menschen gefunden, es schien nicht mal eine Siedlung in der Nähe zu sein. Erschöpft von meinem langen Marsch kroch ich unter eine große Tanne und rollte mich darunter zusammen, mittlerweile regnete es in Strömen und ich versuchte mich so gut es ging gegen die Kälte und Nässe zu schützen.

Während ein mächtiges Gewitter am Himmel tobte kam der Schatten der mich den ganzen Tag verfolgt hatte endlich in mein Blickfeld. Und es hätte schlimmer nicht kommen können. Ein verletzter Wolf kauerte nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt im Gras und war sprungbereit. Da dunkles Blut sich mit seinem Grau-Braunen pelz vermischte war es offensichtlich das er verletzt war und er in mir eine leichte Beute witterte.

Das verletzte Tier setzte zum Sprung an, verzweifelt und wahrscheinlich rasend vor Schmerz. In wenig sätzen war er bei mir, baute sich Zähne fletschend über mir auf und in diesem Moment hatte ich schon mit meinem Leben angeschlossen. Doch bevor der Wolf seine Zähne in mein Fleisch schlagen konnte er tönte ein Ohren betäubender Knall und das schwere Tier brach Leblos auf mir zusammen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen Miss? Fast hätte er sie gehabt, ich hatte ihn bereits heute Mittag erlegen wollen doch er hat sich davon gemacht." Sagte der Mann der schnaufen auf mich zu kam und den schweren Körper von mir herunter wuchtete.

Er half mir auf und bückte sich um den Kadaver auf sein Pferd zu packen. Kommen sie mit Miss, ich bin ihnen nach dem schreck etwas schuldig. Der Wald der sich für mich alleine als undurchdringlich erwiesen hatte war für den Jäger kein Hindernis.

Nachdem er mich auf sein Pferd gesetzt hatte wanderte er auf den kürzesten Weg aus den unendlichen Baumreihen heraus und schnell fanden wir uns auf einer Straße wieder auf der es von Menschen nur so wimmelte.

Geschäftige Jäger feilschten um Pelze und Fleisch während Reisende auf den nächsten Zug warteten.

Unser Ziel war eine kleine Hütte am Rande der kleinen Siedlung Manzanita Post. Einem kleinen Handelsposten in West Elizabeth.

Der Jäger der sich als Mr. Jonah Hamilton vorstellte versorgte mich mit Wasser, etwas zu essen und frischer Kleidung von seiner vor Jahren verstorbenen Frau Kate. Er verließ die Hütte und lud mich ein sich in seinem kleinen Zuhause auszuruhen.

Den weichen Rock glättend trat ich hinaus wo Jonah gerade den Wolf bearbeitete.

„ Nun Miss Bella, wo führt ihr Weg sie nun hin?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, einfach Weg erst mal."

Ich schwieg, nicht in der Lage meine Situation in Worte zu fassen. Verstohlen versuchte ich meine Tränen von der Wange zu wischen. Jonah räusperte sich und verschwand in seiner Hütte nur um gleich darauf wieder heraus zu kommen.

„Das ist mein Postkutschen Ticket zur Mc Farlanes Ranch. Ich wollte morgen zum Handeln und einkaufen dort hin, die Preise im Hennigans Stead sind weitaus niedriger. Aber ich glaube ich kann noch eine Weile warten. Wenn Sie dort sind lösen sie das Rückfahrt Ticket ein, dann haben sie ein paar Dollar in der Tasche."

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an bevor noch mehr Tränen kullerten und er schwer schluckte und sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte.

Viele Worte brauchte er nicht mehr an diesem Abend. Jonah bereite ein wenig Fleisch und Gemüse zu was wir zusammen am Feuer aßen. Er überließ mir das Bett seiner Frau wärend er am Feuer vor der Hütte schlief.

Schnell zahlte mein müder entkräfteter Körper seinen Tribut und ich fiel in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

Viel zu früh stand ich mit einer kleinen Tasche voll Trockenfleisch und einigen Äpfel und Birnen an der Kutsche und wartete auf das Eintreffen des Fahrers.

„ Ich danke ihnen Jonah."

Wortlos nahm mein Retter meine Hand drückte Gentleman- like einen Kuss darauf und verabschiedete sich.

Die Fahrt verlief ereignislos obwohl das Reisen mit Fünf anderen in einer engen Kabine alles andere als komfortabel war. Wir fuhren durch eine Zwielichtig wirkende Stadt mit dem Namen Tieves Landing wo zwei der Reisenden ausstiegen und zwei neue dafür wieder hinzukamen.

Nicht lange danach passierten wir die Siedlungsgrenze der Ranch. Am Treffpunkt wurden wir heraus gelassen und der Kutscher erinnerte uns ausdrücklich morgen pünktlich wieder hier zu sein. Wärend alle anderen sich ein Zimmer in der kleine Pension mieteten betrat ich die Fahrstation und löste den Rückfahrschein meines Tickets ein. Mit meinen sicher verstauten 10 Dollar, ich fühlte mich übers Ohr gehauen, machte ich mich auf um die kleine Siedlung die zum größten Teil tatsächlich nur aus der McFarlanes Ranch bestand.

An der großen Pferdekoppel hielt ich inne um die freundlichen nach Aufmerksamkeit strebenden Tiere zu streicheln. Entspannt weiter schlendernd vertrieb ich mir die Zeit und sah mich nach einer Unterkunft um, die Pension war weitaus zu teuer. Außerdem musste ich mich Gedanken machen wie ich weiter kam. Die Kutsche würde nur zurück nach Manzanita Post fahren, mal wieder war ich am Verzweifeln.

Als es gegen Abend frostig wurde setzte ich mich in einiger Entfernung zu den Siedlern ans Feuer.

Die Stimmung der Farmarbeiter und Reisenden war gut, für einen zerknüllten Dollar erstand ich eine dicke Suppe mit einem Stück Fleisch die ich genüsslich aß. Mit einem vollen Magen schlief ich irgendwann an eine Hütte gelehnt an ein. Unwissen das sich etwas zusammenbraute.


End file.
